Whisper
by EmbersOfAmber
Summary: Alistair was shocked! Or, was he? Co-ruling FemCousland/Alistair drabble


_**This tiny drabble was originally written in 2010 or 2011 (can't recall), and is one of my earlier writing attempts for the DA fandom.**_

 _ **~o~**_

 _ **This takes place 6 months post coronation and wedding, with Alistair/Cousland as co-rulers. They are still very much in their honeymoon phase, and all the loveliness that goes along with that.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

* * *

"No more….I can't…..not again…" Alissa pleaded desperately. Her heart was drumming in her chest while she licked her dry lips. She couldn't control the quivering in her limbs. She forced her hands to relax and release the fabric she was clutching. Her fingers ached with the effort.

She searched his face for any sign of capitulation and found none. She half-heartedly tried to move away from him, but when he locked his arms around her legs she ceased her efforts. Groaning, she let her head fall back.

"You're still capable of speech, so clearly, you can." he murmured.

Giving her scarcely any reprieve, he renewed his efforts with single-minded determination.

 _He has the focus of a mabari, hunting prey. Must be from his Templar training. Why did I ever say that to him? I should have known he would take me literally!_

Chaotic thoughts tumbled through Alissa's mind, until her body tightened. She lost any ability to think as she shattered yet again. Her nerves pulsed and tingled with an intensity that bordered on pain. Her strangled moan caught in her throat, and the sound that emerged was guttural.

His shadow beard scraped against her inner thigh, as he lifted himself upright. Her eyes feasted on his muscular arms, the hardness of his chest. The sight of him naked never failed to take her breath away.

Bending over her, he kissed the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glazed. Her long blond hair lay across the bed in tousled disarray.

Alissa met his gaze and shivered at the hungry look he wasn't even trying to disguise. He grasped her hands, and pulled her upright to face him. Cradling her head, he kissed her deeply. His lips tasted of the salty flavor of her arousal, and in her weakened state, she clung to him.

He nuzzled her neck, nipping playfully at the soft skin behind her ear where he knew she was ticklish. Her automatic yelp made him smile.

Grasping her hips, he turned her to face away from him. On hands and knees, he covered her smaller body with his own, larger frame. She rubbed her bottom against him, seeking.

His restraint broke, and with a half muttered oath he buried himself fully in her wet heat. They gasped in unison, and he rested his forehead against her shoulder, attempting to recover the fractured shards of his control.

Throwing a mischievous look back at him, she tightened her inner muscles that never failed to wring praises to the Maker from his lips. Her mouth hung open in shock when instead, she received a light swat on her bottom. She looked at him in surprise, but his smile was wicked.

"You're a bad, bad girl."

"Who, me?" she asked in mock innocence.

"Weeell" Alistair drawled, "I've never known a lady to whisper _that_ in my ear before. Especially not while we were in the middle of a meeting of nobles." He chuckled at the memory of his elegant queen making such a lecherous request. He wouldn't admit that hearing those words from her lips made him harder than stone.

"You liked it." She moved forward slightly, then thrust back against him, sighing at the delicious friction. He gripped her hips tightly to hold her still.

"No. Sort of. Yes."

"Alistair! Less talking, more….." She laughed at the anticipatory look on his face.

"See? You want me to say it."

Arching her head back, she repeated her vulgar request.

His eyes darkened and he pulled back from the cradling silk of her body. He began moving in and out, pumping his hips in earnest. Her breathing quickened as she moved with him.

Adjusting his angle, he reached around the front of her body to caress her breast, eliciting a gasp when he squeezed her nipple. His hand wandered further down until he was stroking her wetness in time with his thrusts.

Her quiet moaning gradually increased in volume. They were both so close, and he clenched his jaw to hold on just a little longer….

"Oh Maker!"

Her inner muscles began to spasm around him, insisting he follow her over the brink. He willingly acquiesced, and emptied all he was into her.

They lay panting where they had collapsed, Alistair still half sprawled atop her.

"My love?" he murmured, once his breathing had slowed.

"Hphm?" Came the unintelligible reply from where her face was buried in a pillow.

He rolled onto his side to face her, laughing softly.

"And, we have success!" he teased.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she turned to look at his grinning face. Noting he looked more than a little smug, she decided revenge was inevitable.

 _Later, after sleep._

She smiled back, then closed her eyes.

~o~


End file.
